


Aina luonasi, missä sitten oletkin

by little_escapist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: Arwenilla on ikävä.Ensimmäinen koskaan kirjoittamani ficci vuodelta 2006 sellaisenaan kuin se silloin oli.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Kudos: 2





	Aina luonasi, missä sitten oletkin

Rakkaani. Sanat eivät riitä kertomaan, miten sinua kaipaan. Kuin kylmät, kovat kourat yrittäisivät repiä sydämeni irti.

Katson ulos ikkunastani ja näen kauniin laakson ja virtaavaa vettä. Mutta niidenkään kauneus ei saa minua kaipaamaan näin. Näen myös taivaan, jota tähden kirjovat kuin hopeiset kastepisarat ruohikkoa. Näen saman taivaan, joka kaartuu sinunkin ylläsi, missä päin Keski-Maata oletkaan. Se saa minut surulliseksi. Vaikka olet kaukana, olet yhtä lähellä noita tähtiä kuin minä.

Mikset voi olla täällä luonani? Kaipaan silmiesi lämpöä. Kaipaan kosketustasi. Olemme olleet erossa ennenkin, mutta nyt pelkään puolestasi enemmän kuin koskaan. Tämä tehtävä on vaarallisempi kuin muut, joihin olet elämäsi aikana joutunut. Isä yrittää lohduttaa, mutta turhaan. Hän saa minut kaipaamaan läsnäoloasi vielä enemmän puhuessaan siitä, että sinäkin kuolet joskus. Hän haluaa, että unohdan sinut ja lähden Meren yli. Mutta en voi. En pysty jättämään sinua. Pelkkä ajatus hellistä kosketuksistasi saa minut pysymään täällä. Tällaista tuskaa en ole ennen kokenut.

Veljeni lähtivät perääsi joitakin päiviä sitten. Ovatko he jo luonasi? Entä miten itse voit? Olisitpa täällä. Kertomassa, miten paljon minua rakastat. Kietomassa kätesi ympärilleni. Turvaamassa tämän hetken. Lohduttamassa minua, kun suren maailman pahuutta. Mutta nyt olet turvaamassa tulevaisuutta. Henkesi uhalla. Niiden takia, jotka jäävät elämään jos itse tuhoudut tehtävän aikana. Näenkö sinua enää koskaan?

Sanoit minulle kerran, että meidän aikamme koittaa vielä. Sitten kun maailmassa on vähemmän pahaa. Sitten tulet hakemaan minut ja saamme olla yhdessä päiviesi loppuun asti. Niin, päiviesi loppuun asti. Niin sinä sanoit. Mutta entä sitten, kun olet poissa? Isäni sanoo, että kuolevaisuutesi takia minun on unohdettava sinut. Muuta en voi. En pysty. Kaipaan sinua liikaa. Rakastan sinua liikaa. Pitäisikö minun luopua _eldar_ in elämästä vuoksesi? Sanoit minulle, että aikamme koittaa. Mutta mistä tiedät sen? Entä jos et enää palaa? Olet elossa. Tunnen sen. Mutta kuinka kauan? Näenkö sinut vielä joskus? Viimeisen kerran. Toivon, että voisimme tavata vielä viimeisen kerran.

Tunnen lämpimän kyyneleen poskellani. Jos olisit täällä, pyyhkisit sen pois ja vetäisit minut lämpimään syleilyysi. Saanko enää koskaan tuntea sitä?

Jos suljen silmäni, näen sinut. Sinut kumartumassa puoleeni. Sinut painamassa suudelman huulilleni. ehkä viimeisen kerran.

Lupasit, että tulisit takaisin, vaikka tiesit, miten vaarallinen tehtävä on. Et ollut varma, tulisitko takaisin, pysyisitkö hengissä. Silti sanoit, että tulet takaisin. Sanoit aikamme koittavan vielä. Mitä tarkoitit, rakkaani?

Näenkö sinua enää koskaan? Lupasit minulle, Estel, Elessar, Aragorn Arathornin poika, Isildurin perillinen. Mutta pystytkö täyttämään lupauksesi? Palaathan vielä luokseni? Palaa, ennen kuin isäni pakottaa minut lähtemään. Koittaahan aikamme vielä? Tunnetko kaipaukseni? Olet aina mielessäni, rakkaani.

_Samaan aikaan Dunhargissa Aragorn tunsi äkillisen kaipuun sisimmässään. Hän katsoi tähtien täyttämälle taivaalle ja ajatteli Arwenia, rakastettuaan._

_”Yritän pitää lupaamani”, mies mutisi hiljaa taivaalle, tähtiä kohti katsoen._


End file.
